Archives/Mission Rewards
Yes. I am gonna start making you guys do this...for the sake of ease. Item rewards (as well as noted if they are claimed, and by who) as well as EXP will go here...I will be going back some point in the past and retroactively posting previous things. Not TOO far back, probably just within the year. *Bonus/side things will count to, for easily accessible reference, just to let you know. Example Mission *'GM:' Bob *'Participants:' (Insert character names here) *'Date Completed:' 7/07/07 *'Experience Points:' 1337 exp *'Description:' **Write a 1-2 sentence description. Nothing too fancy other than to get the gist of what the mission's supposed to be about. *'Summary:' **This doesn't have to be -grand-...but highlights and important details are appreciated. Every single time. Do not skimp out on this if you don't need to. *Rewards (If there aren't any, note it.) **'Scouter' (Claimed by n00b) ***A mystical item. Magically induces wearer to crush if viewed target is too awesome. ***(follow the rest of the item stat formula here, whether weapon, armor, item etc.) *Salvage **You get the idea...right? Blank Mission *'GM:' '' *'Participants:' '' *'Date Completed:' '' *'Experience Points:' '' *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **'' *Salvage **'' List of Engagements Zombie Clown Attack! *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' Castor, Atomsk, John, Masaru, Ranzer, Seraphim, Drake, Ragnar, Alice *'Date Completed:' 2/06/10 *'Experience Points:' 403 exp *'Description:' Warehouse defense *'Summary:' **Zombies led by a group of clown zombies attack the Junkyard Camp. Multiple combatants engage the group and systematically defeat the lesser ones and weaken the clowns before having them subsequently defeated with the satellite laser cannon. *Salvage ** __ Units of Black Plastic Prison Raid! Tank Warfare *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' Castor, Atomsk, John, Kojima, Ranzer, Seraphim, Tatsuya, Drake, Ragnar, Alice, Jack, Erik *'Date Completed:' 2/06/10 *'Experience Points:' 350 exp *'Description:' Warehouse defense *'Summary:' ** *Salvage **Damaged M2 Light Tank Attack of the Giant Zombie Chicken *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' Castor, John, Kiyo, Ranzer, Seraphim, Drake, Ragnar, Alice *'Date Completed:' 2/26/10 *'Experience Points:' 616 exp *'Description:' Party Raid *'Summary:' **While members of the group assemble and travel to raid an abandoned laboratory, they are intercepted by a large, powerful avian zombie dubbed 'The Chicken'. After a fierce battle, The Chicken was defeated, but not before inflicting serious injury upon the party, as well as infecting numerous individuals. *Salvage **'' Late Night Extras: Endless Rooms, Take 3! (Part I) *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Date Began:' 2/26/10 *Room 1 *'Participants:' John, Drake, Kiyo, Castor *'Experience Points:' 0 exp *Room 2 *'Participants:' John, Drake, Kiyo, Castor *'Experience Points:' exp *Room 3 *'Participants:' John, Drake, Kiyo, Castor *'Experience Points:' exp *Room 4 *'Participants:' John, Drake, Kiyo, Castor *'Experience Points:' exp *Room 5 *'Participants:' John, Drake, Kiyo, Castor *'Experience Points:' exp *Room 6 *'Participants:' John, Drake, Kiyo, Castor *'Experience Points:' exp *Room 7 *'Participants:' John, Drake, Kiyo, Castor *'Experience Points:' exp *Room 8 *'Participants:' John, Drake, Kiyo, Castor *'Experience Points:' exp '' Bonus: n00b Deterrence, Last Man Standing! *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' John, Masaru, Castor, Shara, Keu, Kiyo, Link, Seraphim, Drake, Erik, Ranzer *'Date Completed:' 02/28/2010 *'Winners:' John, Kiyo *'Experience Points:' 50 exp (John & Kiyo), 25 exp (Seraphim) *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' City Rescue/Survival *'GM:' '' *'Participants:' '' *'Date Completed:' '' *'Experience Points:' '' *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' Frozen Mall Raid *'GM:' Atomsk *'Participants:' '' *'Date Completed:' 03/01/2010 *'Experience Points:' '' *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **'' *Salvage **'' He Survived!? Ekerd+Minion Battle! *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' Kojima, Drake, Masaru, Castor, John, Ragnar, Hotaru, Kiyo, Seraphim, Ranzer *'Date Completed:' 03/01/2010 *'Experience Points:' 1548 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' Bonus: Zombie Test *'GM:' Blade *'Participants:' '' *'Date Completed:' '' *'Experience Points:' '' *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' Hivemind Zombie Assault *'GM:' Atomsk *'Participants:' Atomsk, John, Dogmeat, Ragnar, Lacey, Kiyo, Masaru, Ranzer *'Date Completed:' 03/08/2010 *'Experience Points:' 327 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Salvage **'' Side Mission: Just an Errand... *'GM:' Akido *'Participants:' Masaru *'Date Completed:' '' *'Experience Points:' '' *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **'Blood Plate' (Body) ***A heavy steel plate made of a strange crimson material. Having it on grants powerful protection from attacks. ***10/7 Defense ***4/4 Magic Defense ***-1 Speed ***Special ****''Dark Alignment:'' Dark/Chaos magic has a reduced effect of half, but Light Magic deals double damage *Salvage **'Nan's Bell' (Accessory) ***The sign of triumph over a monster of a man. ***+20 Strength to melee oriented actions ***-40 to Stealth rolls **'Fao Long's Guide' (Book) ***Acts as an extra Unarmed Combat+ for defensive purposes. ***Grants the following 2 custom Strikes: ****Kame Blow - 1d10+5 - Rate 6 - Next punching strike is half it's usual rate to attempt. ****Spinning Illusion - 1d8+3 - Rate 4 - (20% Chance of Disarm) Secret Lab Scouting *'GM:' Blade *'Participants:' Kojima *'Date Completed:' 03/13/2010 *'Experience Points:' 75 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **'' Hospital Rescue *'GM:' Akido *'Participants:' Kojima (scout); Kojima, Atomsk, Castor, Masaru, John, Ranzer, Kiyo, Seraphim (battle) *'Date Completed:' 03/13/2010 *'Experience Points:' 328 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **'' *Salvage **'' Return of the GM! Defense *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' '' *'Date Completed:' '' *'Experience Points:' '' *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **'' *Salvage **'' Dragon's Cry I *'GM:' Blade *'Participants:' Kojima, Castor, John, Drake, Kiyo, Ranzer, Seraphim *'Date Completed:' 03/20/2010 *'Experience Points:' 150 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **'' Let The Games Begin (Part II) *'GM:' Atomsk *'Participants:' Atomsk, Angela, John, Kiyo, Hoshi, Ranzer, Seraphim, Masaru *'Date Completed:' 03/25/2010 *'Experience Points:' 224 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Salvage **'' Dragon's Cry II *'GM:' Blade *'Participants:' Kojima, Atomsk, Castor, Deloth, Seraphim (Group 1); John, Kiyo, Drake, Aige (Group 2) *'Date Completed:' 03/27/2010 *'Experience Points:' 46 exp (Group 1), 174 exp (Group 2) *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **Seraphim: +15 exp (compassion) **Kojima: +30 exp (babysitting) *Salvage **'' Late Night Guard *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' Castor, Kiyo, Aige *'Date Completed:' 03/28/2010 *'Experience Points:' 96 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Salvage **'Glock 17' Bonus: Against all Odds! Dream Dragon Battle! *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' John, Castor, Drake, Ranzer, Kiyo, Hoshi, Seraphim, Angela *'Date Completed:' 03/29/2010 *'Last Standing:' Castor, Angela *'Experience Points:' 500 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Rewards **'' Horde of Bast Assault *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' Ranzer, John, Keu, Shara, X142, Hoshi, Seraphim, Masaru, Drake, Tatsuya, Ragnar, Castor, Kiyo, Atomsk, Jack, Hotaru, Aige (observer), Rad *'Date Completed:' 04/02/2010 *'Experience Points:' 1313 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' *Salvage **'' Trespassers? Cave Guard *'GM:' TrueWolves *'Participants:' John, Gil, Kiyo *'Date Completed:' 04/09/2010 *'Experience Points:' 61 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **'' Let The Games Begin (Part III) *'GM:' Atomsk *'Participants:' John, Hoshi, Castor, Seraphim, Dogmeat, Ranzer *'Date Completed:' *'Experience Points:' 489 exp *'Description:' **Let's get some items from the biggest mall in the city! Great rewards...but at what cost? *'Summary:' **The team rolled into the mall expecting nothing...but were greeted by a new type of zombie that screeches like a Banshee. Once thought dead normals came to life, as if they were waiting to spring an attack...Inside, while searching through the place, the team encountered far more super normal zombies that were eventually trapped and shot at like fish in a barrel. Searching through the stores, the team finds that the jewelry store is completely empty and devoid of any display pieces. A hidden room reveals a cursed pendant and a huge ruby the size of a tangerine (Batman reference goes here). The cursed pendant threw Seraph into a greed-driven rage and was nullified by John's rebuke spell to become the Bountiful Pendant. Seraph feels an increasingly more powerful and incredibly strong magic upstairs...which leads to find Aether and 6 Super Strong zombies. The group is almost overwhelmed, but Castor manages to save the day by nullifying the guy's magic with his magic nullification box. Aether is destroyed and the potent magic that he had is now trapped in the ruby. The team then finds a movie theater where they loot a bunch of new movies. Seraphim accidentally makes noise when teleporting a DDR machine and the group has to leave quickly as possible from an oncoming hoard of what must be hundreds. They safely get on the bus and head home... *Rewards **'Bountiful Pendant' (Unclaimed) ***A mystical item. Magically sates hunger and slakes thirst for the wearer. If they take it off, they become ravenously hungry. ***Accessory; Necklace **'? Ruby' (Claimed.) ***A very strange ruby. We're not entirely sure what it does... ***Item: Treasure *Salvage **'Dollar Store' ***10 Cans Arizona Tea (2 servings per) ***5 Baskets glycerin soap (3 bars per) ***1 Big pack illegal fireworks (Equivalent to 8 oz. Gunpowder) ***2 full makeup sets **'Baby Store' ***11 Outfits for newborn (6 female, 5 male) ***2 12 oz. bottles ***2 8 oz. bottles ***96-pack of newborn diapers ***96-pack of infant diapers ***Top of the line crib (Wheeled, convertible into a playpen.) ***2 bundles of baby toys ***1 rattle ***1 breast pump **'Treasure Cove' ***15 gold chains (18k) ***10 gold earrings (18k) ***20 gold coins (20k) **'Super Sports Co.' ***27 cans Super Fresh Funtime Joy Smell Go! ***28 tennis balls **'Electronics Boutique' ***2 Beater condition PS2's ***1 Ltd Ed. Black Dreamcast with all accessories ***1 Great condition NES ***1 Good condition Genesis ***'Dreamcast' ***Shenmue ***Shenmue 2 ***PSO 1 ***PSO 2 ***House of the Dead 2 ***Jet Grind Radio ***Samba De Amigo ***'PS2' ***ICO ***'360' ***Marvel vs. Capcom 2 ***'NES' ***Brand new Game genie in box ***Legend of Zelda ***Metroid ***Super Mario Brothers 3 ***Super Mario/Duckhunt ***Tetris (Tengen) ***Castlevania ***Castlevania 3 ***A Boy and His Blob ***Ninja Gaiden ***Contra ***'Genesis' ***Sonic 1-3 ***Castlevania: Bloodlines ***Toejam and Earl ***Toejam and Earl 2 ***Starflight ***Altered Beast **'As Seen on TV' ***6 knife sharpeners ***4 RENU±IT Battery Renewer ***6 LED fixtures ***6 packages Mighty Putty (2 tubes, 10 uses each) ***Broken Espresso Machine ***2 Packages espresso (30 drinks) ***8 Packs of 4 batteries **'East' ***4 Cheap swords ***5 Cheap Knives ***Carbon steel blade ***1050 COLD STEEL blade ***Finely crafted silk kimono **'Entertainment Cinema Milford' ***7 movie projectors ***Slushie Machine ***DDR arcade machine ***2 boxes Slim Jims ***25 slushie mix packs {good for 20 servings per} ***9 2009 movies & audio ***7 Q1 2010 director's cut movies & audio ***3 Computer towers (Above average) 'Home Sweet Home' *'GM:' Atomsk *'Participants:' Atomsk, Castor, Raelene, Hoshi, Ranzer, John, Tatsuya, Gil, Will *'Date Completed:' 5/1/10 *'Experience Points:' 914 exp *'Description:' **Let's power up the base...everyone can use a good charisma boost. Will's house is clear and has a nuclear battery converter in it; simple, right? *'Summary:' **Upon reaching Will's house, the group finds that there are zombies inside. Will shows off his immense power and then goes inside to open the door. It was cut open, and his automatic defenses kicked in and started pelting the team with riot rounds. John deactivated the defenses using Will's PDA. Downstairs, there were two zombies cleaning. Rae tried her hand at combat and proved to be proficient with her fists. Upon opening the door, Gil closed it only to be blown open again. Zombies stood once again in the way, and Castor had quite frankly had enough of Murphy, so he blew them away in one single blast. Downstairs could be seen Will's assembly line which produced completed versions of his prototype chip. He turned the machines off; Castor planted explosives around the area. In the Arcade room, we met Fat Fuck Fortinbras, or F^3. After divulging some poignant information about a few members, John hacks him and he releases a massive horde of fairly strong zombies. The team puts up a valiant fight and drives them back while John hacks the computer. F^3 falls from his head attachment to the computer and it is revealed that he is an android. In the last room adjoining it, we finally meet the real one, who Will kicks the shit out of. As the team goes to leave, F^3 shoots Will in the chest, which prompts John to stab him in the heart and electrocute him. The team takes one of the machines, the power source, and the robot chassis along with them. As they leave, Castor pushes the button and there is a great mushroom cloud in the sky... *'Rewards' **'Nuclear Battery' ***A machine that converts nuclear energy into electric energy through a strange process. Longevity of battery depends on material. ***Item: Special **'Precision Soldering Station' ***Will's own design, his station precisely and accurately creates anything from schematics. Contains thousands of parts and programs. ***Item: Forge **'Robot Chassis' ***Will's own design. Looks like a human without skin, but muscle and bone are replaced by fibrous metals and titanium alloys. ***Item: Special *'Salvage' **6 motherboards (Accepts experimental RAM and CPU. Experimental.) **9 RAM (128 GB. Experimental.) **9 CPU (96-core. Experimental.) Hunter In the Dark!: Andromeda's Redemption *'GM:' Blade *'Participants:' John, Atomsk, Tatsuya, Kiyo, Rad, Masaru, Castor, Raelene, Ranzer, Drake, Seraphim, Itnal *'Date Completed:' 5/3/10 *'Experience Points:' 275 exp *'Description:' **'' *'Summary:' **''On Tuesday, April 27th, 2010, Kiyo and Drake had begun devising a plan to finally assault the underground base of Dr. Leo Cygnus; a resident scientist who once was a partner to Dr. Ekerd and one of the original three founders of the research firm which produced the zombie virus. To determine the nature of the defenses that may have been erected in place after their last assault, Kiyo had Aige use the powerful satellites to scan for surface signatures around where the cave that conceals the entrance to Cygnus' base is. The large dragon confirmed to be Kiyo's lost mother was there in the cave above the base, along with several smaller signatures possibly relating to humans. A few days later, on Saturday, May 1st, 2010, Kiyo called for another scan of the area. This time, the cave turned up empty.'' ::Fearing the worst, Aige continued to scan the area, moving the search to the old warehouse base. There, the dragoness had been found, passing over the base at a fairly high rate of speed. John and Aige toiled for thirty minutes to a half an hour and extrapolated the exact path of Andromeda's flight, the path of which would take her right over the new military base they had established. It was determined that it would take her, at present speed, three to five days to arrive. The entire base went on advisory alert and skywatches were put in place. ::Two days later, in the dead of the night of Monday, May 3rd, 2010, the dragoness had arrived without alerting anyone. Just as most of the base was ready to go lights-out, the dragoness struck from her hidden position inside the base. She failed to grab two of her targets, but eventually grasped ahold of Castor, and drug him through the shadows into an alternate realm of pure shadow. A timely entrance by Rad banished her from her shadow realm, and the fight begun. The survivors won by means of nonlethal pacification through the use of many sedatives. Though down, Andromeda as she had been called by Cygnus; named after his project involving her, still posed quite a threat to the group by way of the mind control device implanted in her head. ::After the battle, the group resolved to free Andromeda once and for all from Cygnus' grasp. John, using his cyberkinesis while in the form of a dragon, disabled the device and altered it in such a way that if the removal operation had failed, Cygnus wouldn't be able to exert control over Andromeda again. Atomsk used his gravity magic to lighten the massive dragoness, but she proved too large for him to render weightless. She was towed into the infirmary where resident mad scientist Itnal prepared for and begun the operation. After just over an hour of working, he easily removes the device without any damage to Andromeda's brain or surrounding tissue, thanks mostly in part to Cygnus' childish installation attempt. *Salvage **''Disabled Mind Control Device ***The mind control device which once was hooked directly up to a dragon's brain, in order to control her. Sound of Music *'GM:' Atomsk *'Participants:' John, Atomsk, Masaru, Castor, Ranzer, Seraphim *'Date Completed:' 10/18/10 *'Experience Points:' 100 exp *'Description:' **''A strange broadcast is heard. Another survivor?'' *'Summary:' The team investigated a small underground living area only to find a woman with the unique ability to play music without an instrument. Unfortunately, raiders had a vendetta against her, so the team had to stop the first wave. After the easy battle, a large battlewagon approached our heroes. Managing to distract them with a few rifle shots, it seemed to do little good...until Castor came and detonated a car into the bus. This killed most of the raiders, but the team was able to ascertain that they were the same raiders from the camp. This is probably far from over... *Salvage **''Battlewagon'' ***A battlewagon capable of destroying many enemies at once. **x2 M2 machinegun **24 shotgun shells **Blanket **Tire Iron **Art Pencils (Great) ***Adds +15 to drawing skill (50/50)